The present invention relates generally to testing integrated circuit devices.
Semiconductor devices, including integrated circuit devices such as boot-type devices, are tested prior to shipment to ensure quality control. To test a device, the device is engaged with a handler which moves the device into a test position on an electrical tester. The tester is programmed to execute one or more electrical tests on the device to determine whether the device should be shipped or rejected. After testing, the handler moves the device away from the tester to, e.g., a xe2x80x9cgood devicexe2x80x9d bin or a xe2x80x9crejectxe2x80x9d bin.
It will accordingly be appreciated that a handler typically has several assemblies for moving semiconductor devices through the test process. The present invention focuses on a type of handler such as the MCT4610H/C handler, and more particularly on the portion of the handler that moves devices from input tracks onto an input shuttle that sends the devices, one by one, to a test location. Since the devices are tested one at a time, one function of the handler is to xe2x80x9csingulatexe2x80x9d the devices onto the input shuttle.
In the above-mentioned exemplary MCT4610H/C handler, singulation is accomplished by the cooperation between a singulator arm, which selectively holds and releases devices on an input track, a stop gate, which selectively lifts to allow a device to pass from the input track to the input shuttle, and a selector assembly, which coordinates the movements of the arm and gate. More particularly, the selector assembly moves the arm and gate between a hold configuration, wherein the gate is down and the arm is lifted up to allow a xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d device to be pushed by following devices against the gate, and a release configuration, wherein the arm is lowered onto the device just behind the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d device at the gate to hold the device, and the gate is lifted to allow the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d device to proceed to the input shuttle.
It will be appreciated that the above cycle is preferably undertaken quickly and precisely for optimum throughput. To ensure the required precision, it is necessary that the selector assembly be finely adjusted. An out-of-alignment selector assembly can lead to process jams and damaged semiconductor devices.
As recognized by the present invention, selector assemblies must be frequently aligned by adjusting the length of a gap that exists between the end of a selector arm and an abutment that is formed on a selector tip arm, with the selector arm and selector tip arm being connected together. The gap is set by appropriately manipulating the adjusting screw. An improperly aligned gap will result in a lack of precise cooperation between the singulator arm and the stop gate. However, the present invention understands that aligning a selector assembly can be time-consuming, and is typically done by trial and error. Accordingly, the present invention provides the solutions disclosed herein to one or more of the above-noted problems.
A semiconductor device handler with an input track along which semiconductor devices are conveyed to an input shuttle includes a stop gate and a singulator arm. A selector arm assembly is engaged with the stop gate and singulator arm for moving the stop gate and singulator arm between a hold configuration, wherein the singulator arm is distanced from the semiconductor devices and the stop gate prevents passage of a device from the input track to the input shuttle, and a release configuration, wherein the singulator arm engages at least one device to hold the device on the input track and the stop gate permits passage of a single device from the input track to the input shuttle. According to the present invention, the selector arm assembly includes a fixed guide, at least a portion of which is configured to fit in a gap defined by the selector arm assembly.
More particularly, the selector arm assembly includes a selector arm defining an end and a selector tip arm having at least one abutment formed thereon. The gap is established between the end and the abutment, with at least a portion of the fixed guide completely filling the gap to establish an alignment.
In a preferred embodiment, the fixed guide is xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d-shaped and is a unitary piece of metal. As disclosed further below, the preferred selector arm assembly further includes a selector tip screw that holds the fixed guide onto the selector tip arm.
If desired, the selector arm assembly can further include a selector tip on the selector tip arm. The selector tip contacts the stop gate to move the stop gate. Also, the preferred selector arm assembly can have a selector adjustment screw and an arm support. The selector adjustment screw connects the selector arm and the arm support, with the arm support being connected to the singulator arm.
Other features of the present invention are disclosed or apparent in the section entitled xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTIONxe2x80x9d.